This invention relates to a class of compounds which are useful in controlling diseases of plants. Fungi and other disease incitants cause extensive losses in crops annually. While there are commercially available materials effective in preventing many plant diseases, still further improvement in this art is needed if full food and fiber production is to be realized. The compounds of this invention are particularly effective for the control of fungus plant diseases like potatio and tomato late blight as well as the downy mildews. In addition, most of the compounds of this invention exhibit systemic and curative properties. Relatively small amounts of material can be used to eradicate or cure existing plant disease caused by fungi. This is in contrast to most conventional protective materials which must be applied in advance of attach.